elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcar
Falcar was a male Altmer Mage and head of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild chapter in the final years of the Third Era. Secretly, he was also a member of the Order of the Black Worm and a Necromancer. Prior to the Attack on the Mages Guild by the Order, he served as an invaluable mole and later as one of Mannimarco's chief lieutenants. Biography The exact time at which Falcar joined the Mages Guild is unknown, as is when he joined the Order of the Black Worm. It is possible that he, like many other Mages of the time, reacted with outrage to Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven's Necromancy Ban, and thus joined with the Necromancers to continue practicing his art. In any event, he seemed to develop a particular interest in black soul gems, keeping several in his quarters at the Cheydinhal Guild. At some point he did extensive research on the Soul Gems at the Arcane University, leaving behind notes that would be used against the Necromancers later on. Eventually, he achieved the Mages Guild rank of Wizard, and with it stewardship of the Cheydinhal Guild. Whether he enjoyed this achievement or not is subject to debate. It is known that he was not highly thought of by the other members of the Guild, and often came into conflict with the Alteration trainer, Deetsan. Guildmaster As Guildmaster, Falcar was cold towards his fellow Guild members, and downright cruel to new Associates seeking his recommendation to access training at the Arcane University. One such Associate, Vidkun, was killed by an impossible test Falcar gave him during his time in Cheydinhal. Frustrated with the fact that Vidkun was not the brightest of Mages and thus proved more of a nuisance than any practical help, Falcar instructed him to retrieve a ring from within the well behind the Guild. The ring was created by Falcar as a means of disposing of Vidkun, who was Burdened upon putting the ring on, and subsequently drowned in the well. Falcar supposedly justified this by declaring that any wise person would have found a way around the burdening effect, knowing that Vidkun wouldn't think of such a solution. While Vidkun wouldn't be the last Associate to be sent after Falcar's Ring of Burden, he would be the last to fall victim to it. Sometime around the Oblivion Crisis, a new Associate seeking entry into the Guild would ask for Falcar's recommendation, a Mage who would come to be known as the Champion of the Mages Guild in days to come. Like Vidkun, the Champion was tasked with retrieving the ring from the well, but Falcar made the error of sending the Champion to Deetsan for the well's key. Deetsan, suspecting that Vidkun's disappearance had been foul play on Falcar's part, provided the Champion with the key as well as a Water Breathing spell. While the Champion went after the ring, Deetsan confronted Falcar about the affair, threatening to report him to the Council of Mages. That was Falcar's last straw; citing his hatred of the Guild and storming out, declaring that they would all pay. Silorn Falcar left a trail of breadcrumbs behind him in his quitting the Guild. After achieving success in retrieving the Ring of Burden, the Champion found Falcar's precious Black Soul Gems in his quarters. Deetsan reported this to the Council, as well as wrote the Champion's recommendation letter. The Council formally expelled Falcar and named Deetsan the new Cheydinhal Guildmaster. Falcar himself reunited with the Order of the Black Worm, which was preparing to make its strike against the Mages Guild. As one of Mannimarco's chief lieutenants, he was tasked with perhaps the most important project of the Order: The construction of a Colossal Black Soul Gem. Traveling to the Ayleid ruin and Necromancer base of Silorn, he and his command began creating the Soul Gem that would be used to hold the soul of Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven, whose power Mannimarco would siphon into himself. The construction of the Soul Gem went on for most of the conflict, but was eventually finished near the apex of the attack. It was decided that Falcar himself would carry the precious item to Mannimarco in Echo Cave, far to the north from Silorn. He and his Necromancer guards had barely left the ruin when they were caught in an ambush. Through intelligence channels, the Mages had learned of the Colossal Black Soul Gem's construction and had sent a task force of Battlemages to retrieve it, led by none other than Traven's adopted apprentice, the Champion of the Mages Guild. During the battle]that followed, Falcar possibly managed to escape back into the ruin and take refuge in its depths, counting on the immense number of Necromancers present to provide cover. But they were no match for the Champion, who slaughtered through them, eventually reaching Falcar. Taunting the Champion, disbelieving that this was his opponent, Falcar attacked, charging the Champion with his powerful magic and wicked dagger. Yet the Champion would not be overcome, and in their duel Falcar was defeated. The Champion retrieved the Soul Gem from his corpse, and later used it in defeating Mannimarco, bringing the Necromancer threat to an end. Personality and Traits Falcar was a rude, abrasive, snobbish member of the Mages Guild, a trait often observed by his fellow Mages. In truth, however, he hid a sinister hatred for the Guild and all its members, a hatred that manifested itself in cases such as Vidkun and the Champion. His handling of Vidkun revealed this more malevolent side to him, bringing into the light the depths of his cruelty. It was this action that made Deetsan wary of Falcar, and eventually led to her confronting him. He had what appeared to be an intense fascination with Black Soul Gems, researching them blithely at the University, and keeping some in his quarters. It was probably this scholarly obsession that led to him being placed in charge of the Colossal Black Soul Gem project. Powers and Abilities Falcar was a Altmer Mage, and thus a powerful spellcaster. In addition to his repertoire of Mage spells, he also employed the skills of the Necromancers in his arts. He was also very skilled with a dagger; in his duel with the Champion, he displayed this skill, moving quickly and providing a powerful challenge for the hero. He was also, unsurprisingly, adept at the creation of Black Soul Gems, and also seemed to have some great experience with Enchanting, as shown in his creation of the Ring of Burden, though this may have been a one-time project as a means of killing Vidkun. Quests *Ambush *Cheydinhal Recommendation Trivia *Falcar is one of the first enemies encountered in the Mages Guild questline, and later one of the major villains of that questline, acting as a sort of second-in-command to Mannimarco. *During the quest "Ambush", Falcar will run and attempt to leave the battle on Silorn's surface while his Necromancers engage the player and the Battlemages. It is possible to kill Falcar before he reaches Silorn's door if the player moves fast enough. However, since he is fleeing and not in combat, the kill will count as a murder, and will attract the Dark Brotherhood if it's the player's first murder. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Category:Oblivion: Altmer Category:Necromancers Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Oblivion: Mages Guild Members